La Reina y la Guerrera
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Frieda, la reina del gran imperio erdiano, quien daría su reino entero por su guerrera; y Pieck, comandante suprema, dispuesta a quemar el mundo entero para ponerlo a los pies de su reina. Frieda x Pieck. Dedicado especialmente a la admin de la página de Frieda Reiss.


**El Reencuentro**

Observaba hacia el frente desde su trono hecho de hierro y oro, aguardando por la visita que, ese día, finalmente llegaría luego de meses de ausencia.

Se puso su mejor vestido, uno blanco con un cinturón de oro justo debajo del busto, y que a su vez se conectaba con un medallón que quedaba a la altura del escote, de donde salían diminutas cadenas de oro, las cuales fungían como tirantes. De los lóbulos de sus orejas colgaban aretes de oro con rubíes; y su cabello estaba semi recogido, y una tiara de oro y piedras preciosas adornaba su cabeza.

Recargó su codo en el descansabrazos, y sujetó su cabeza con su mano mientras seguía esperando por su llegada.

Un joven de estatura mediana, moreno oscuro y cabello negro se acercó con una bandeja con bocadillos en la mano, pero lo rechazó con un movimiento con su mano.

Los segundos se volvían eternos, ¿Cuánto más podía faltar para que llegara? Exhaló, y volvió a sentarse erguida intentando ser paciente, aunque, tratándose de ese reencuentro, su paciencia era menos que de costumbre, y las ansias la carcomían por dentro.

Un hombre regordete se acercó por la izquierda —majestad, en lo que el ejército llega...

—Ahora no —interrumpió con voz firme, y a pesar de haberse exasperado un poco, dentro de todo fue cortés. En esos momentos simplemente no tenía humor para otra cosa que no fuera ese tan ansiado reencuentro.

Escuchó a lo lejos las botas de sus soldados, el redoblar de los tambores, y las trompetas recibiendo al ejército que volvía nuevamente victorioso de una conquista más. Sintió su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho; y un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, por fin, la espera había finalizado.

Tan pronto puso un pie en el palacio, las trompetas sonaron para recibirle. Un hombre gritaba, anunciando su llegada, pero en su cabeza, todo estaba en silencio, todo era totalmente ajeno, pues sólo prestaba atención a la joven Reina, majestuosa sobre su trono.

Caminó ante los ojos de sirvientes, guardias y miembros de la corte real, quienes bajaban la mirada con respeto ante su presencia y su andar.

Llegó hasta antes de las escalinatas donde el trono se encontraba, y se arrodilló ante la monarca, mirando hacia el suelo a modo de respeto. —Reina Frieda, me complazco en informar que la operación en el Mar del Este ha sido un éxito, y ahora, esos territorios le pertenecen, majestad.

Se alegró por la victoria, pero era una tortura para Frieda el estar tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. Sentía su corazón en la garganta, y tuvo qué respirar profundamente para poder funcionar en ese momento. —Felicitaciones, esta victoria es en verdad algo que debemos celebrar —sonrió, y se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar. —Desde tu nombramiento como comandante supremo, no has hecho sino cosechar éxito tras éxito, te felicito.

Elevó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azules de su reina, su amada. Intentó disimular su sonrisa, y al igual que la reina, también sentía su corazón latiendo frenéticamente. —Su majestad sabe que daría mi vida por mi Reina.

Se quedó sin aliento, y sonrió. Recompuso su semblante —Todos, márchense —dijo en voz alta a los presentes, volviendo sus ojos nuevamente a quien se arrodillaba ante su trono. —Déjenos a solas.

Sirvientes, miembros de la corte y guardias abandonaron la sala del trono, tal y como Frieda había solicitado.

Suspiró, y se aferró a los descansabrazos de su trono, tomando así impulso para levantarse y bajar velozmente, hincándose y fundiéndose con su amor en un abrazo desesperado, deseado, necesitado. —¡Pieck!

—Frieda... —Pronunció en susurro, abrazando a su reina con la misma fuerza e intensidad.

Se miraron a los ojos, y con dulzura, Frieda retiró unos mechones de cabello del rostro de Pieck, apoderándose de los labios de la comandante, en un beso que ambas habían necesitado desde que la más joven había partido en aquella misión.

Pieck correspondió sin titubear al beso de su reina, al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Frieda.

—Han sido los seis meses más largos de mi vida —dijo Frieda una vez que el beso concluyó, mientras acariciaba con ternura el rostro de la más joven.

—También de la mía —dijo Pieck, regresando el beso a su reina, aunque esta vez más suave y breve. —No había momento en el que no pensara en ti mientras estaba en el frente.

—No quiero que vuelvas a irte nunca más, ¿Me oíste? —la besó nuevamente —no quiero que vuelvas a irte de mi lado. —Y volvió a unir sus labios a los de su amada.

—Si no comando a tu ejército, mi reina, ¿Cómo podré cumplir el juramento que te hice cuando me diste este puesto? —Limpió con ternura una pequeña lágrima que había escapado de aquellos ojos azules que le miraban suplicantes. —Dije que pondría el mundo a tus pies.

—Pieck, ¡Al diablo con el mundo! —La tomó de los hombros —siempre haces lo que quieres... Sabía que te irías por meses, o tal vez todo un año en esta última misión, y no quería que te fueras. —Comenzó a reír entre dientes —¡Pero sabes que no puedo negarte nada!

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la comandante suprema del ejército erdiano, quien rosaba el rostro de su reina en una suave caricia que iba del pómulo, a la comisura del labio. —Soy yo la que no puedo negarme a nada de lo que me pidas, pero debo cumplir la promesa que te hice.

Sonrió con malicia, y tomó a Pieck suavemente de la barbilla —ya veremos quién gana la próxima vez que intentes convencerme de otra invasión. —La besó otra vez, de manera breve —pero por ahora, te quedarás conmigo por un buen tiempo.

—Lo que mi reina desee —dijo en susurro, volviendo a unir sus labios a los de Frieda; y si bien, el beso seguía siendo intenso, ahora era más pausado, lento y sensual, ambas tomándose su tiempo para reencontrarse y volver a unirse, como hacía mucho no podían debido a la distancia.

Cuando el beso terminó, Frieda comenzó a levantarse, tomando a Pieck de las manos —vamos, suficiente sala del trono por hoy.

Ambas se pusieron de pie, y se abrazaron a la cintura de la otra, emprendiendo camino hacia la salida posterior de aquel enorme salón.

—¿Alguna novedad de la que deba enterarme?

Frieda reafirmó su agarre en la cintura de su acompañante —sólo que remodelé mi alcoba para que estemos más cómodas —pronunció entre risas.

—Es bueno saberlo —tomó aire —y... ¿Lo de tu heredero?

Detuvo su andar en seco, y se limitó a besar a la comandante en la frente —no hablemos de eso, ¿Si, Pieck? —Continuaron su camino.

Sonrió —como desees. —Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Frieda mientras seguían caminando. —Me alegra estar de regreso.

—Y yo estoy más tranquila ahora que volviste. —Se detuvo nuevamente, colocándose frente a su amada, tomando el rostro de Pieck suavemente entre sus manos, y uniendo nuevamente sus labios con los de la comandante, importándole poco si alguien las veía o no; finalmente, era de conocimiento general la relación que ambas tenían, pues siendo la reina, Frieda no deseaba esconderse de nadie para poder estar con la mujer que amaba.

—Mi reina... —dijo en susurro, reiniciando el beso que, de no ser por la necesidad de respirar, jamás hubieran interrumpido.

 **F I N** (?)

* * *

 _Dejo esa interrogante y el fanfic como "In progress", por si se me ocurre algo más con ellas dos como pareja; de hecho si tengo alguna que otra idea suelta, pero necesito darle forma, tomemos esto como el final de un shot xD_

 _Dedico este fanfic a mi adorada Frieda Aredhiel por una ocasión muy especial, ¡Muchas felicidades mi Fri! sabes que te loveo muchísimo, luna de mi vida; y aquí está mi pequeño obsequio para vos, vida mía!_

 _Y saludos también a mi querida Pieck la titán en 4, que yo sé que mucho has deseado y esperado por esto, pues aquí está, ¡Por fin el FriPi!_

 _Muchas gracias por leer esto, espero que les haya gustado este crack ship, y como dije, puede ser (tampoco lo afirmo) que haya más de ellas, pero ya veremos._

 _Saludos! Besos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
